Fma Randomness 2
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: This is an alternate universe to my other story FMA RANDOMNESS,  instead of becoming a homunculi I become an alchemist and I'm not alone,  my spunky/random best friend is with me this time.


**FMA RANDOMNESS 2**

Summary: This is an alternate universe to my other story FMA RANDOMNESS, instead of becoming a homunculi I become an alchemist and I'm not alone, my spunky/random best friend is with me this time.

BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES: SO LIKE HAI :D

Sage-Sama: I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH! *flails*

BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES: OK then o.e you have fun with that o.e

Sage-Sama: …. Anyway … I get to be in it this time! :D

BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES: LOL YEAH XD :3

Sage-sama: So~ should we start? XD

BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES: o.o uh ok XD we need to do the disclaimer first tough :3 *Drags in a talking twinki*

Talking Twinki: Buttery Jizz Cakes, and sage-sama do not own anything in fma or Narnia for that matter.

BUTTER JIZZ CAKES: YEAH WHUT HE SAID  
>Sage-Sama: … *attacks the twinki* OM NOM NOM NOM<p>

Buttery Jizz Cakes: Uh.. yeah on to the story while sage noms her toe. And yes I mean toe o.e

*CHAPTER 1: TO NARNIA*

I got out of the car and said bye to my aunt, who dropped me off. I walked up to the porch door and opened the door and just walked in. Sierra's mom did't even bother to look up, she just said hey Hamie and went back to rolling cigarettes. I walked through the house to my best friends room and she called me over.

"Hey Hamie! Come look I got a new tablet because my old one got some weird sticky shit on it…" She trailed off. She looked at me and smiled manically. I sat down on the bench next to her in her room and she laughed and pushed me back into "Narnia" as I was falling I grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her with me.

Instead of hitting the floor of her closet, we kept falling. Eventually we finally hit the bottom I guess you could say… I hit first, then my large duffle bag fell on me, then Sierra finally fell on me. I pushed her and my bag off of me and stood up. I noticed a large gate and the outline of a person.

"Uh ok…" I said as I pushed sierra and my bag off of me. "What happened to your closet leading to Narnia?" I asked sierra as she stood up.

"Um… my mom broke it when she cleaned it I guess." She said looking around confused.

"In this next world would you choose to be alchemist or homunculi?" The outline of a person said.

"WHOA! It talks…" Sierra said surprised. Apparently she didn't pay as much attention to the show fullmetal alchemist as I did, now I have read all the manga and watched all of both anime's so I'm quite familiar with who he/she/it is.

I looked at sierra and started to open my mouth to say something but sierra tackled me and put her hand over my mouth.

"ALCHEMIST!" She yelled. I stared at her and then pushed her off of me once again.

"If that's your decision then I shall make it so." The figure said as he nodded his head and the gate behind him opened. Hundreds of small black hands come out and pulled us into it.

Once again we were falling but instead of falling away from the light like before when we first got here we were falling towards it now. Again I was the first one to hit, I at least somewhat expected to hit pretty hard on something but this was worse, not only painful but also embarrassing.

We fell through a hole in what looked like some random office celing, and landed on someone's desk… If it wasent bad enough to have sierra fall on me I also had my duffle bag which was at least 20 pounds (A/N: Im seriously not exaggerating that o.e it is freakishly heavy because of how much I always over pack.)

"Oh god get of me!" I yelled as I pushed sierra and my duffle bag off of me onto the floor.

The man who was sitting at the desk looked extremely confused and disturbed. After sierra stood up I rolled off the desk and stood up.

"Oh.. uh… hi." I said as I nervously waved to the man at the desk who I recognized to be colonel Mustang. "Uh… sorry about all this…" I said to him as a glanced around at all the scattered papers and pens in the office.

"How did you get here? He said as he started to gather up the papers. "And why did you end up on my desk? Hawkeye is going to have my head for this mess plus I was already in the dog house for letting it all pile up this much."

"Well um, it's hard to explain and I don't feel like doing it." I said as sierra walked around the room messing with stuff. She picked up a tiny statue off of a shelf and dropped it and ran out of the room. "Uh SIERRA?" I said as I chased after her out of the room.

"HA HA YOU CANT CATCH ME!" She yelled as she ran down the hallway flailing her arms.

"GOD DAMNIT SIERRA! COME BACK HERE!" I yelled chasing her down the hallway, she kept running and took a sharp right turn down another hallway and I just stopped. "Oh screw it, maybe she will find her way out. I'm going back to get my stuff."

I walked back to Mustang's office to see a small group of people standing in there and him saying something to all of them. He looked at me and pointed.

"That's one of them." Was all he said and they all turned and stared at me. "Where did your friend go?" He asked.

"Uh I'm not sure; I didn't feel like chasing her any more so I came back." I said shrugging and walking over to pick up my bag.

"HAMIE, WERE NOT IN NARNIA!" Sierra yelled as she came back in the room. Mustang and all of the others just looked at her like she was a little challenged. 'This is what happens when she is way to hyper' I thought to myself.

"Really Sierra? I hadn't noticed. I guess your closet doesn't lead to Narnia after all…" I trailed off 'I mean seriously we said that like 2, maybe 3 years ago when we were freakishly hyper because we had snorted pixi sticks and had been drinking tons of sodas.'

"Sarcasm much please?" She asked. Mustang just walked over to me and asked me to explain how we got here. I did what he asked so now everyone in here knows how we got here.

"Whoa, how is that possible?" Havoc asked. The others nodded in agreement with him and looked at us expecting an answer.

"I don't know but it's what happened, as stupid as it may sound it's the truth. The truth doesn't always have to make sense, and stories do." I said back to all of them.

"So like yeah…" Sierra said and started flailing her arms again "HAMIE GO GET ME SOME HOT FIRES AND A PINA COLADA!" She yelled in my ear.

"Uh im not sure if they have either of those things here…" I looked to mustang and all of the other people for help but they just looked at us like we were crazy… "Thanks, your all a lot of freaking help."

Sierra went over to my bag and started digging for something… a few minutes later she pulled out a machete (A/N: She has an obsession for machete's o.e not joking)

"I WANT A FREAKING PINA COLADA AND HOT FRIES!" My eye twitched.. 'where the hell did that come from? I know I didn't have a freaking machete in my bag! What the hell?'

"Uh… I DON'T HAVE A STUPID PINA COLADA OR HOT FRIES!" I took off running out of the room and down the hall and sierra came after me with the machete.

BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES: LOL YEY CHAPPY 1 DONE

Talking half eaten twinki: Uh that was desturing… no more machetes for that girl

Sage-Sama: WHAT I CANT HELP IT I LIKE MACHETES! *Flails around with machete in hand*

BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES: YOU GOT ME WONDERIN WHY I, I LIKE IT ROUGH!

Sage-sama: NO THAT'S MY SONG *Chases BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES with the machete*

Talking half eaten twinki: Well while these 2 kill each other look forward to the next chapter… maybe if sage doesn't kill jizz cakes.


End file.
